The Aftermath
by GibbsLove
Summary: Tag to season 9 finale, minor spoilers for that episode - Gibbs/DiNozzo SLASH Rated "MA" for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tag to season 9 finale. 'Till Death Do Us Part' Gibbs/Tony Slash.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just playing.

**A/N:** So, I have never written a story like this before. I was very nervous about posting it so, I had a few people look it over and they all gave me very different advice. I went through and did what I thought was right, if there are mistakes they are mine. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who helped me out and gave me the courage to post!

* * *

Gibbs awoke to the sound of Abby's panicked voice. She was shaking him. Her voice sounded higher than normal, the way it only sounded when she gets anxious.

"Gibbs, please wake up. A bomb went off. It's bad, Gibbs. Let's go!"

The bomb…he remembered now. His ears were ringing and he felt like someone had hit him with a two-by-four, but as far as he could tell, he had escaped the brunt of the explosion. Gibbs sat up slowly and took in the sight around him. There was broken glass everywhere, machines in pieces, tables knocked over. Looking closer at Abby, he saw she had cuts on her face and arms, but didn't seem to be hurt too badly.

He pulled a shaking Abby close to him, pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said in a gentle voice, "It's all right Abs. Everything's going to be all right." He rose, pulling Abby with him and leading the way through the debris, careful to make sure that Abby didn't get hurt more than she already was.

Looking around, he was stunned by the destruction the bomb blast had caused. He moved Abby out of the way when he saw other agents and emergency personnel rushing to help victims pinned down by the twisted wreckage. Once they were outside, he got his first good look at the remains of the building and felt like he had been punched in the gut.

It was destroyed. The windows were shattered and huge hole was now present in the side of the building. Scanning the area he tried to find the other members of his team. McGee was being treated by an EMT, blood was running down his lip and he had a huge gash over his eye, but he was alert and talking to the paramedic in a shaky voice. Vance was barking out orders to whoever would listen. Realizing that Tony and Ziva were nowhere to be seen, a terrifying thought entered his head. "_Tony…What if Tony didn't make it?" _

"Abby, go with McGee. I need to find Tony and Ziva."

Fighting down the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, Gibbs ran back into the building looking for his SFA, knowing that if something happened to Tony, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He needed Tony in a way that he hadn't felt since Shannon. All at once, images of Tony flooded his mind.

The first time he met Tony, back in Baltimore. When Tony pinned him to the ground and how it felt to have Tony on top of him, staring down at him with those intense green eyes.

The first time he touched Tony's face, back when Gibbs was convincing him to join NCIS and he felt an exhilarating shiver run through him.

When Tony showed up in his basement after Wendy had broken off their engagement, and he just sat on the steps in silence. As if Gibbs' presence made everything better. And how, for Gibbs, it felt so right to have the younger man in his home.

Forcing those thoughts away, he continued his path through the devastation. He focused on the task in front of him - he needed to find Tony. That was all that mattered now. Making his way into the bullpen, he was almost unable to recognize the place where he had spent most of the last 20 years. Desks were knocked over, papers scattered everywhere, and the smell of smoke was burning his nostrils. He saw no signs of Tony or Ziva. Then he heard it, a thumping sound coming from the elevator. He ran closer over to the doors.

"DiNozzo? That you?" Gibbs yelled. Thump. "You okay?" Thump. "Is Ziva with you? Thump. "I am going to get you out, just hang on."

He tried to open the doors but couldn't get them apart. Scanning the room, he looked everywhere to find something he could use to pry the doors open. Finally, he found a long piece of metal that looked like it had broken off a desk when the bomb exploded. He stuck the metal piece, heavy enough to use as a crowbar, between the doors and used all of his strength to pry the door open as far as he could.

Gibbs reached his hand in and grabbed Ziva, helping her out. As she was making her way through the doors, the elevator dropped a little and she scrambled to safety, looking scared. Gibbs knew that meant the cable had been weakened by the explosion and was most likely about to snap. "Come on Tony, you have to get out now!" he ordered. Reaching back to grab Tony's hand, he almost had it when the elevator dropped a little more. Gibbs pulled back to regain his position and then the cable snapped, sending the elevator plummeting to the ground. Gibbs felt his heart stop as he watched the elevator car that held his SFA, the man he had secretly loved for so many years, fall, and crash to the bottom of the shaft.

"Tony! Get the paramedics in here now, Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as he ran for the staircase, needing to get to Tony. When he opened the door to the stairwell, he was stunned at the sight in front of him, the stairs had collapsed. He couldn't think straight, his head spinning. How was he going to get down there? "_Screw it,_" he thought to himself as he started to make his way down the stairs, trying to avoid the damaged areas. The stairs were crumbling around him and he was barely able to keep his footing. Getting to the bottom floor, he ran to the elevator doors and slammed his fist against them.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" He heard no response. Gibbs started clawing at the doors using all his strength to try and get the doors apart. All of a sudden, someone was pushing him away. It was Ziva. She had three firefighters with her, who quickly began to work to get Tony out.

"Gibbs, you are just going to get in the way! You have to let them work!" Ziva commanded.

Gibbs felt like he was going to pass out. He leaned against the wall and ran his hands down his face. "_No...no, no." _he thought_." This can't be happening_." Tony couldn't be dead. Death was not an option. Gibbs sat there, his world slipping away; wishing Tony would jump up and make a joke or reference some movie. He closed his eyes silently praying. "_Please, I need more time with him." _

He sat there for what felt like hours. He was aware of voices around him, but they were background noise. He couldn't hear what they were saying. His pulse was beating so loudly in his ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Ziva.

"Gibbs, they got Tony out. He is alive, but his injuries look bad. They are taking him to Bethesda."

"_Tony's alive._" he thought. In somewhat of a haze, he rose and followed Ziva out of the building, feeling out of it. Making his way to his car, Gibbs kept repeating in his head "_Tony is fine. He is going to be fine_." As he worked desperately to convince himself it was true, he tried to open the door with shaking hands. Out of the blue, he felt Ziva's hand on his. He hadn't realized she was still with him.

She had a worried expression, one he had never seen before. "Let me drive?" she offered softly.

He couldn't find his voice. All he could muster was a small nod of his head before he walked around the car and got in the passenger side. This was one time he was thankful for Ziva's aggressive driving. Sitting in his car, he tried to get his hands to stop shaking. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to let people see him like this, but all he could think about was getting to the hospital, getting to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gibbs burst through the doors of the emergency room. It was overflowing with people that had been brought in from the Navy Yard. He walked up to the nurse's station with a stern expression. The only nurse on duty had a phone to her ear but he had a feeling the call was personal, so he demanded, "I need you to get me an update on Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Special Agent Gibbs." He pulled out his badge and held it under the woman's nose to make sure she got his message, loud and clear. The nurse looked up at him with startled eyes and mouthed "I am on a phone call."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed as he looked at this woman, his anger boiling up so quickly he couldn't contain it. He grabbed the phone, slammed it down and said, "Listen, this man is a federal agent who was injured when a terrorist bombed a federal building. You get me an update on him, and you get it NOW," he was nearly growling at the woman. Standing up, the nurse said in a hesitant voice, "Sir you need to calm down, I don't recognize the name of the patient. Now, you have two options. You can go sit in the waiting room while I try to find out information for you, or I can call security and have them escort you out of the building."

Gibbs thought he had been angry before, but now he was livid. He was about to lose it when he heard Ziva's voice behind him. "Gibbs, do you really think screaming at the hospital staff is going to help? Come sit down." Knowing that she was right Gibbs gave the nurse a hard glare before turning around and following Ziva to the waiting room.

* * *

Gibbs felt like he had been pacing for hours. "Where the hell is she? How can it take this long to get a simple update?"

Ziva stared up at her boss. She had never seen him like this before and was not sure how to handle it. "It has only been a few minutes Gibbs. You should sit down."

Gibbs snarled at her and continued pacing around the room. A moment later the doors opened, and the nurse stepped out. "Well, what's going on?"

"Agent DiNozzo is in surgery. I don't have any more information than that. Since you are listed as his emergency contact the doctor will be able to give you an update on his condition as soon as they are done with the surgery. I understand this is difficult, but if you could please just sit down and wait, the doctor will be with you, as soon as he can," the nurse said in a calm voice, obviously trying to reassure him. She gave a slight smile and walked away.

Gibbs slumped down into the chair in the waiting room. He hated this, hated waiting, not knowing if Tony would be okay. "_Suck it up Gunny! Focus on something else,_" he thought. Luckily, at that moment, Abby walked in. Gazing up he saw how shaken she still was.

"Gibbs is Tony okay?" she said, sounding panicked. He knew she needed him to be strong and reassure her. "I don't know anything yet, Abs," he said putting his arms around Abby. Trying to distract her from her worries he asked, "Where is McGee? Is he all right?"

"He is pretty banged up, but he insisted on staying at the Navy Yard. He wanted to make sure he could update you when you called," Abby said with what sounded like a hint of pride in her voice. "Haven't you talked to him yet? McGee figured you would want to get going after Dearing as soon as possible."

"_Dearing…how could I forget_? _Maybe because the man I love almost died…again_," Gibbs thought. Looking over at Abby and Ziva, he tried to hide what was going on in his head. "I just wanted to get an update on Tony first." He tried ignoring the look they gave each other as they watched him pull out his cell phone and call McGee.

"Boss?"

"Sit rep, McGee."

"Well, we don't know too much right now, they are still working on getting everyone out of the building. The bomb did a lot of structural damage. Vance just spoke to Fornell, and the FBI is going to take the lead on finding Dearing right now so NCIS has some time to recover."

"Do we know if there are any fatalities?"

"So far the only deaths are Cole and a temp who was working in the legal department. There are a lot of injuries though, Boss, and well, um, when dispatch called Ducky to tell him what was going they thought it sounded like something might be wrong with him. So they traced the call and alerted the local LEOs. They found him on the beach in Florida, and he was having trouble breathing, but that's all the information I have right now."

Gibbs shut his eyes "_Oh not Ducky too,"_ he thought

"Boss? Is Tony all right?"

"I don't know, McGee. They're checking him out now. They haven't told me anything. Call me when you find out anything about Ducky."

"Sure, Boss."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath trying to settle down. Although he hated the thought of turning this investigation over to the FBI, he knew Fornell would keep in him the loop, and that he was just enough of a persistent bastard not to stop until Dearing was dead or in custody.

Suddenly, the doors from the ER opened, and a doctor entered, pulling his mask off and started walking towards Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs? I'm Dr. Miller."

Gibbs looked at the man, trying to find any sign of what this doctor was about to tell him, but finding none he asked, "What's going on with Agent DiNozzo?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I am a little blunt, it has been a long day. Agent DiNozzo had internal bleeding due to a ruptured spleen. This is why we got him into surgery so quickly. We tried to repair it but there were complications, and we had to remove it. He also has several cracked ribs, a severe concussion, and he has fractured his left leg. He is going to have to stay in the hospital for at least a week, but barring any complications, he should be just fine."

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"He should be settled in recovery in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Doc" Gibbs said, holding out his hand. "_He's going to be fine. You can calm down now,_" Gibbs told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to prepare before walking into Tony's room. He needed to pull it together. He couldn't let Tony see what this was doing to him. If Tony found out about his feelings, it would destroy everything. He would lose Tony, and he couldn't risk that. Sighing, he slowly entered the room.

Running his eyes over the sleeping man, Gibbs felt his heart ache. Tony was a mess. He looked so weak and small in the large hospital bed...just so...unlike the Tony he knew. Gibbs pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, trying as hard as he could to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Tony and never let go.

"Aw hell, DiNozzo, you've got to stop getting hurt like this," he said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said, slowly opening his eyes.

Gibbs looked up, feeling a sense of calm come over him now that he could look into those beautiful green eyes.

"Don't apologize. Sign of weakness," Gibbs replied in his typical gruff voice.

"What's going on, Boss? How's the rest of the team?"

"_Of course, just like Tony to be concerned with everyone else before himself,_" Gibbs thought.

"Abby and Ziva are here in the waiting room some cuts and bruises, but they're fine. McGee is still at the scene helping out."

"That's good. How about you, Boss? Are you hurt?"

"Do I look hurt, DiNozzo?" he snapped, trying desperately to sound normal.

"I guess not, Boss. I think the meds they gave me are starting to kick in, can't seem to think straight," Tony said, slightly slurring his words.

"Get some rest, DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs sat there and watched as Tony drifted to sleep.

"Gibbs?"

He turned and watched Abby slowly approach, tip-toeing so as not to disturb Tony. "Yeah, Abs, what's up?"

She said in a hushed voice, "Tim called. Ducky is okay, looks like he had a panic attack when they phoned him and told him what had happened. He's on his way back to DC. He should be here soon and um, Fornell has a lead on Dearing, an address where they think he is staying. I can stay here with Tony if you want…Dearing tried to kill us, you have to get him, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up at Abby and then back at Tony. How could he leave Tony like this? He knew Abby was right, that he needed to go get Dearing, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger man, laying in that hospital bed looking so weak.

"Gibbs, I know this is hard for you. I know how you feel about Tony, but I don't trust anyone else to get this guy, and he could hurt more people. Just go get him and then come back and focus on Tony."

He looked down at the floor trying to process what Abby said. "_She knows,_" he thought. "_How could she possibly know?" _

"I wrote the directions down for you, Fornell is waiting. Go, Gibbs. Now." The forcefulness of Abby's voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"On it, Abs," he said with a slight smirk. Gibbs turned and took one more look at Tony before squeezing Abby's shoulder and walking out of the room.

* * *

Pulling up just down the street from the address Abby had given him, he carefully approached a large Victorian style house. There were federal agents hiding in various places on the property, ready to go in at a moment's notice. Spotting Fornell, he quickly made his way over to the FBI agent. "He in there?"

"Well, our Intel comes from a reliable source, but we were waiting for you before we went in," Fornell replied.

"Let's check it out then," Gibbs said, and gave hand signals to a few of Fornell's men directing them to go to the back of the house. He made his way to the porch and peeked through the window. With it looking clear, he slowly opened the door and let his gun lead the way. Fornell's men backed him as they cleared each room.

Finally coming to the last door on the main floor, he yelled, "Dearing? Come out, hands up where I can see them." No response. Carefully opening the door he looked in the room and was shocked at what he saw in front of him. Sitting at a desk, body slumped over; was Dearing, with a bullet hole right between his eyes. Holstering his weapon, Gibbs shouted "Fornell, get your ME in here now." Walking over to the desk Gibbs found himself getting angrier by the second "_This bastard shouldn't have been able to take the easy way out. He should have rotted in jail for the rest of his life. Or better yet, I should have had the chance to shoot the bastard._"

Looking down at the desk, he saw what looked like a suicide note. "Damn it," he growled. Storming out of the room he went down the hallway, fists balled at his side trying to contain the anger he felt. "Fornell, if anything about this seems off to you, I expect to be the first person you call understand?" Fornell nodded in response, and Gibbs could feel Fornell's eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he got in his car and left.

The drive back to the hospital was good. It gave Gibbs the opportunity to sort through the stuff going through his head, and he was feeling somewhat composed as he walked through the doors and headed towards Tony's room. Rounding the corner, cup of coffee in hand, his feeling of calm flew out the window. Approaching Tony's room, he saw Ziva hugging a sobbing Abby. Panicked, he ran up to his girls and shouted, "What happened?"

Abby looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't know Gibbs we…." She started crying again and couldn't seem to get the words out. He looked at Ziva, silently demanding her to speak.

"Tony was awake and we were talking to him and then all of the sudden he could not breathe. The doctor came in the room and kicked us out. They have not been out of his room since then so I do not know what is going on."

Losing all of his control he busted into Tony's room in time to see a doctor inserting a tube into Tony's chest and two nurses standing on either side of Tony's bed, one was adjusting a monitor, the other had a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the nurses walked over to him and put her hands up trying to force him out of the room. "Sir you can't be in here right now."

Gibbs felt his pulse speed up, and he was breathing very shallow. His muscles grew tense. He felt his temperature rising, he could almost feel his blood boiling in his veins. Staring at the nurse with the look that had broken so many suspects over the years he felt like he was going to explode. Suddenly he felt someone behind him, grab him and pull him out of the room.

He whipped around ready to beat the hell out of the person behind him but when he turned around he saw Ducky staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Jethro, what do you think you are doing? Do you really think barging into Anthony's room and screaming at his doctors is helpful for anyone? You need to go sit in the waiting room with Ziva and Abigail, and I will speak to his doctors and come give you an update."

"Duck..."

"No. Jethro. Go right now."

Gibbs stood there, hands balled into fists, glaring at his friend of so many years before letting out a breath and walking towards the waiting area. As soon as he made it to the room, Abby jumped up and into his arms.

"Oh Gibbs, I hate this so much! Tony has to be okay. He just has to!"

"I know Abs. I know. Ducky is going to find out what's going on. We're going to have to wait for him."

"_Back to waiting,_" Gibbs thought to himself. He tried to concentrate on anything other than Tony. He thought about his latest woodworking project, trying to list off the things he still needed to do to complete it. Then he thought about Dr. Ryan, his latest attempt at trying to ignore the feelings he had for his senior field agent.

All of a sudden, thoughts of Shannon came to him. "_What would Shannon think of me and Tony_?" he wondered, although he was sure he already knew the answer. Shannon always believed that you fell in love with the person not the gender. He smiled to himself thinking that Shannon was probably watching over him, wanting to head slap him for not being man enough to tell Tony how he felt.

"Jethro?"

"Duck, He doing all right? What's with the tube?"

"Anthony suffered a rare complication from the splenectomy that caused a collapsed lung. They put in a chest tube, and he is doing fine now. He needs to rest and recover, but the doctors still think he should be able to go home in about a week. I spoke to the doctors, and they have agreed to let you stay here with him as long as you can behave yourself and not harass the staff. You can go see him now, although he is sleeping and may not wake for a while."

"Thanks Ducky," he said as he hustled past his friend and headed to Tony's room.

Gibbs collapsed with relief onto the hard hospital chair. He rested his head on the cold metal of Tony's bed, and with the last of his energy, gave one last look at Tony before sleep consumed him.

* * *

The sound of coughing woke him and Gibbs raised his head to see Tony, struggling to breathe. "Easy Tony, I got you," he said as he gently helped him to sit up.

"Thanks boss," Tony said in a painfully weak voice. "Abby said you got a lead on Dearing. Did you get him?" he said between coughs.

"Bastard shot himself."

"Well, at least he is gone," Tony said, trying to muster a small smile while his eyes started to close.

"Sleep, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied, as he fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Tag to season 9 finale. 'Till Death Do Us Part' Gibbs/Tony Slash. NC-17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just playing.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you wonderful people who helped me out and gave me the courage to post!'

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next week went pretty smoothly. Tony was getting better. The team would spend each day sitting and chatting in Tony's room. Gibbs sat on the sideline watching his team, feeling content, almost happy. Hearing Tony make jokes, and talk about movies, it felt close to normal. Each night Gibbs would sleep in the chair beside Tony's bed.

* * *

Finally, Tony was ready to be released. He looked like a school kid with a huge grin on his face as the doctor gave him his discharge instructions.

"Make sure that you don't do too much. You are going to need to rest and give your body time to recover," Dr. Miller said.

"I promise, Doc. Don't worry about me. If I try anything, Gibbs will head slap me into next week," Tony replied with a smirk.

"Damn right, DiNozzo."

"Well then, I think that you can go home. If you have any problems, call the hospital immediately," Dr. Miller said and gave a quick nod of his head towards Gibbs and left the room.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony made their way to Tony's apartment in comfortable silence. Helping Tony up to his door proved a little more challenging than Gibbs had originally thought it would be. Tony's leg was still hurting pretty badly, the cast making it difficult to walk and he was breathing heavily. Once they got to the door, they noticed Ducky was standing there, medical bag in hand, waiting for them.

"I thought the trip home might be quite exhausting for you, Anthony, and so I thought it might be a good idea that I help get you settled. I am sure Jethro would like to make some coffee. Why don't you allow me to help you into bed?"

"Thanks Ducky. I am feeling good though, finally being out of that hospital bed and -"

Ducky cut Tony off, saying, "That's good my dear boy, but as your doctor and your friend, I must insist,"

"He's not gonna take no for an answer, DiNozzo. Might as well go with him."

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs watched as Ducky helped Tony through his apartment and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. "_Well might as well start some coffee,_" he thought and headed towards the kitchen. He noted that Tony's apartment looked just as he expected it would. Multiple movie posters, a big-screen TV, and DVD cases took up a whole wall.

Reaching the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards expecting to find hazelnut flavored coffee and was a little taken back when he found a bag of his own favorite brand. Smiling, Gibbs started the coffee, leaned his elbows on the kitchen counter and tried to sort out his thoughts.

A few moments later Ducky joined him. "He seems to be doing fine, Jethro. I gave him a pretty strong sedative, so he should sleep for the remainder of the evening. May I ask, how you are handling all of this?"

"Ah hell, Duck, don't start."

"I know how frustrated it makes you when I bring up your feelings for Anthony, but as your friend, I hate to see you go through this. Do you really think that if you told Anthony how you felt that he wouldn't still be a part of your life? That is what you think, am I correct? You think if you tell him you will lose him? You need to get past your fear and talk to the boy. I hate seeing you so unhappy, and I must say I do not think Shannon and Kelly would have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your life. Do you?"

Snapping, Gibbs looked at his friend and said, "And how am I supposed to do that Ducky? Walk into the bedroom and say 'Hey, DiNozzo, just thought you would like to know that I have been secretly in love with you for the past ten years? That sometimes I sit at my desk and dream about what it would feel like to kiss you? The thought of you almost dying made my heart break.' I am sure that would go over real well. He would never speak to me again…Just leave it alone."

"You're in love with me?" He heard Tony's soft voice behind him.

"Oh dear, did I forget to give Anthony his sleeping medication? How foolish of me. Well, I must be off," Ducky said with a smirk before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Gibbs?"

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't look at Tony. He just stood there frozen, gazing at the floor until he felt a hand come up and whack him on the back of the head. Gibbs turned around with wide eyes and saw Tony had a huge grin on his face.

Tony shook his head and said, "You're an idiot."

Before Gibbs even registered what was happening Tony leaned in and brushed the gentlest of kisses across his lips. It took a moment but he responded, reaching up and holding Tony's face, kissing him back energetically, pouring all of his pent-up worry and fear from the last week into the kiss. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against Tony's and felt his heart rate speed up when he heard Tony speak.

"Love you too, Jethro. Now take me to bed before I fall down."

It was so like Tony to make light of every situation. Gibbs knew that they should talk, but in that moment all he wanted was to be as close to Tony as he could. He led the younger man back to the bedroom staring into his amazing green eyes the whole time. He carefully pushed Tony down on to the bed and gazed at him, almost unable to believe this was really happening. Gibbs smirked when Tony's breath hitched and his eyes slid shut before opening again, dazed and filled with desire. In one smooth, liquid movement, Gibbs moved forward, and covered Tony's lips with his own. His kiss was demanding and Tony moaned into his mouth.

Urging Tony up a little, he removed his shirt and then laid him back down. Clutching his new lover's hands, he intertwined their fingers and placed their hands above Tony's head. He carefully trailed kisses across and down Tony's stomach, making sure to avoid the incision from his surgery. Gibbs slowly worked his way up his lover's body placing feather-like kisses across his collarbone and jaw before once again reaching his mouth. He felt Tony squirm beneath him.

"God Gibbs, please, I need to feel more of you."

Sitting up, Gibbs pulled off his shirt and they started exploring each other's chests. Tony's fingers grazed Gibbs' nipples, and a soft moan escaped Gibbs lips. Suddenly, Tony held Gibbs' face in both of his hands and looked into his eyes, and Gibbs knew what Tony was asking for. He didn't want this to be slow; they had both waited too long. Gibbs sat up and removed the remaining clothes he wore and then did the same to Tony.

"Do you have anything?" Gibbs asked in a voice that was filled with lust and desire.

"Nightstand drawer."

Gibbs took the lube from the nightstand and reached his hand down, finding Tony's entrance and worked a finger in, smiling to himself when he heard the soft purring sound come from Tony's lips. He made sure to prepare Tony as best he could.

"Jethro please! I'm ready, just take me."

Gibbs removed his fingers and used more lube to slick up his throbbing cock. Slowly, reveling in every second, he entered Tony. He had to stop and take a deep breath to keep himself from coming. He loved the overwhelming feeling of Tony around him, so warm and tight. He felt a shiver run through him as he opened his eyes to find Tony's staring at him. "You are so beautiful, Tony," he said.

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off Tony as he began thrusting deeper. Tony was nearly howling in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot repeatedly. He wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and began to quickly stroke him. He could feel himself about to come but needed to let Tony get there first. They moved together with Tony thrusting to meet Gibbs and soon both of them were crying out, screaming incomprehensible words as they came.

Rolling them over Gibbs settled in behind Tony, smiling and feeling happier than he had been in a very long time.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Tony."

Gibbs pulled the blankets up around them, holding Tony close, he placed a kiss on his shoulder. Thinking to himself, "_This is where Tony belongs, safe and sound in my arms, forever." _


	5. Epilogue

**Summary:** Tag to season 9 finale. 'Till Death Do Us Part' Gibbs/Tony Slash. NC-17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just playing.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews. Thanks to all of the wonderful people who helped me out with this and gave me the courage to post!

* * *

Epilogue

Gibbs was down in his basement, leaning against the workbench, reflecting on the last three months. The destruction the bomb had caused was devastating. So many people had been injured. With the damage the building received, SecNav decided to move NCIS headquarters to Norfolk. This didn't bother Gibbs, although it was a longer commute, which made him a little irritated on the nights he wanted to get home quickly to Tony. Sighing, he thought about how close he had come to losing everything. Hearing a noise he looked up the stairs and saw Tony's smiling face.

"Would you stop being Mr. Anti-social and get up here? You need to curl up with your sexy-ass boyfriend and watch a movie like you promised. Everyone is already here. We're just waiting for you."

Walking up the stairs, Gibbs stopped in front of his partner and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Well, maybe if my sexy-ass boyfriend hadn't insisted that I build a boat so we could sail to Mexico together, I would have more time to spend watching movies with him," Gibbs said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Me? I didn't insist on anything. I simply mentioned how much fun we could have, just the two of us, on a boat, in the sun…naked," Tony smirked as he pulled Gibbs close to him, nuzzling his face against his neck.

"Gibbs, Tony? Get in here!" Abby yelled from the other room.

Breaking apart, they made their way out to the living room. The whole team was already settled in front of the big-screen TV Tony had put in over the weekend.

"All right, is everyone ready to see High Society, one of the best musical movies of all time?" Tony asked.

Tony was about to start the movie when he stopped and faced the team with a very serious expression. "Just so you all know, this movie is a musical remake of the 1940 movie A Philadelphia Story, which starred Cary Grant, Katharine Hepburn, and Jimmy Stewart. Personally I think this one is better, although I love Jimmy Stewart. I mean how can anyone not love-"

Suddenly Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him passionately, effectively shutting him up.

"Thank you, Boss! Hey, you wouldn't be able to do that at work too, would you?" McGee said with a smirk.

"Gee, McPervert, I never knew that voyeurism was your thing," Tony said, smirking back.

McGee tossed a handful of popcorn at Tony.

"Hey!" Tony said, while trying to find something to throw back.

"All right! Both of you stop. Tony, shut up and start the movie!" Gibbs said, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied, as he leaned back into Gibbs.

Gibbs wrapped his arms protectively around his partner and looked around at his team, his family and smiled. "_This is perfect_," he thought.


End file.
